ONLY YOU
by XunLu04
Summary: Nggak pinter bikin summary T.T Hunhan/GS
1. Chapter 1

**ONLY U**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-It's HunHan Story-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Casts : All EXO Member**

 **Main Cast : Se Hun – Lu Han**

 **Genderswitch (GS). OOC. No Bash.**

 **Genre : Romance(?), Hurt, Love**

 **Warning !**

 **GS. ETC amburadul. Typo Bertebaran. NEWBIE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclamer : Fanfic dengan tema dan ide pasaran ini sebagian besar adalah ASLI muncul dari pemikiran ngelantur + pengalaman pribadi Ivi.**

 **Seluruh cast adalah member EXO, main caist-nya Se Hun dan Lu Han, Mereka sepenuhnya adalah milik diri mereka masing-masing. Milik Orang Tua. Agensi. Dan milik EXO-L.**

 **p.s -Lu Han milik Se Hun!**

 **-Se Hun milik Lu Han!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"whoaaaa Sehun Oppa benar-benar tampan, benar kan Eomma ?"

Teriak seorang gadis sambil memperhatikan salah satu siaran televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara fashion show dari salah satu brand pakaian ternama.

"hm…"

Sang Eomma yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam hanya berdehem pelan sebagai jawaban. Sang Eomma sudah benar-benar bosan mendengar celotehan sang anak tentang Sehun Oppa-nya, model terkenal yang karirnya mulai merambah dunia acting. Dan sedang benar-benar digilai oleh hampir seluruh gadis di Korea Selatan atau bahkan Dunia ? ah sang ibu benar-benar tak mau memikirkan seberapa terkenal model atau actor tersebut. Sang Eomma sudah cukup dibuat pusing oleh anaknya yang hampir setiap detik membicarakan actor ? model ? atau siapapun Sehun.

"kyaaaa…. Tatapan Sehun Oppa… kyaaaaaaa…. Nikahi aku Sehun Oppaaaa

Aaa Saranghae Oppa…"…

Sang Eomma hanya geleng-geleng kepala menyaksikan sang putri yang sedang berfangirlingan kepada Sehun Oppanya.

"Appa pulang…."

Sang Apa yang baru memasuki ruang keluarga menghampiri sang putri dan mengecup pelipis sang putri dengan sayang.

"Appa … lihatlah bukankah Sehun Oppa sangat tampan ?"

"ne… tapi Appa lebih tampan" sahut sang Appa yang sedang melepas dasi dibantu oleh sang istri.

"Ani, Sehun Oppa lebih tampan" jawab sang putri sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Yeobo.. mandilah.. setelah itu kita akan makan malam bersama."

"Ne, dimana Chanyeol ? apa dia ada dirumah ?"

"Ne, Chanyeol dikamarnya. Dia libur selama dua hari. Lusa dia akan kembali shooting drama. Dia benar-benar berkerja keras.. "

"bukankah itu impiannya ? kita hanya perlu mendukungnya"

"KYAAAAAAA Sehun Oppa tersenyum KYAAAAA!"

Sang Eomma dan Appa hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakukan sang putri.

"YAK ! LUHAN ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN KAMARKU!"

Terdengar teriakan dari lantai atas tepatnya dikamar sang putra sulung keluarga Park.

Luhan yang merasa namanya dipanggil hanya bisa menutup telinga dan menampilkan senyum kaku kepada sang Oppa yang sudah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapannya dengan penampilan super berantakan, rambut acak-acakan dan sedikit air liur di sudut bibirnya. Melihat penampilan Oppanya yang sekarang sungguh tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa Oppa nya adalah seorang model dan actor ternama korea. Ya Oppanya adalah Park Chanyeol, seorang model dan aktor terkenal di Korea, yang sudah membintangi berbagai drama hebat yang terkenal hingga ke berbagai negara diluar Korea. Tidak ada yang tidak tau siapa Park Chanyeol. Seorang Model sekaligus actor yang memiliki tinggi badan tidak normal –menurut Luhan- dan bentuk tubuh proporsional dengan dada bidang dan otot perut yang sempurna. Wajah super tampan dengan mata bulat lucu dan mempunyai lesung pipi yang sangat manis ketika tersenyum. Park Chanyeol juga dikenal sebagai Happy Virus dikalangan fans nya. Dan orang yang sedang ditatap tajam oleh Chanyeol sekarang adalah adiknya yang super menyebalkan namun tak dipungkiri Chanyeol sangat menyayangi adiknya yang mempunyai jarak usia tujuh tahun dengannya. Adik Park Chanyeol adalah Park Luhan, gadis 17 bertubuh mungil yang memiliki wajah cantik dan imut saat bersamaan. Mata indah seperti mata rusa yang selalu terlihat seperti bersinar, hidung bangir dan bibir pink alami yang menggoda.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengar kamarku ?" Tanya chanyeol sambil menatap Luhan dengan tajam.

"a-aku.. –"

"apa maksudmu dengan menempel poster bergambar wajah Oh Sehun menyebalkan itu di seluruh dinding kamarku ?"

Ya.. alasan Park Chanyeol menatap sebal kearah adiknya adalah karena adiknya telah memenuhi seluruh dinding dikamarnya dengan poster Oh Sehun. Park Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut ketika terbangun dari tidurnya dan menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan melihat sekeliling kamarnya penuh dengan poster Oh sehun. Chanyeol yang pulang dalam keadaan sangat lelah setelah pulang dari serangkaian jadwal shooting dan pemotretan langsung memasuki kamarnya dan melepas pakaiannya sembarangan tanpa menyalakan lampu kamar dan langsung merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya, ketika terbangun dan menyalakan lampu kamar hampir saja mengalami serangan jantung menyaksikan keadaan kamarnya.

"aku.. aku tidak tau harus menempelnya dimana lagi, dinding kamarku sudah tidak ada ruang lagi untuk menempelnya." Jawab Luhan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"tapi tidak dikamarku juga Lu"

"Oppa kan jarang berada di kamar Oppa. sekalinya Oppa ada jadwal kosong Oppa pasti hanya menghabiskan waktu Oppa di apartemen Oppa atau di apartemen Baekhyun Eonni. Jadi apa salahnya aku menempel nya di kamar Oppa. Oppa juga jarang ada disana" jawab Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Seketika raut wajah Chanyeol berubah sendu mendengar perkataan adiknya. Chanyeol tau, selama ini adiknya kesepian. Appa yang sibuk dengan perusahaan dan Eomma yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu mengelola butik dan salon miliknya. Dan Chanyeol yang berprofesi sebagai seorang model sekaligus actor ternama lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di lokasi shooting dan lokasi pemotretan. Dan benar kata Luhan, ketika ia mempunyai waktu libur Chanyeol lebih banyak melewatinya di apartemen pribadinya yang dekat dengan kantor agensi atau di apartemen kekasihnya. Chanyeol yang merasa bersalah hanya bisa mengalah kepada sang adik.

"Baiklah.. kau boleh menempel postermu di kamar Oppa"

"benarkah Oppa ? aaaaaa Saranghae Oppa" Luhan yang terlanjur senang langsung memeluk dan mencium pipi oppanya. Namun tak sampai sedetik Luhan langsung melepas pelukannya.

"ughh.. Oppa bau". Chanyeol kembali menarik sang adik kedalam pelukannya, tak memperdulikan usaha sang adik yang terus meronta minta dilepaskan dari pelukannya. Chanyeol benar-benar merindukan sang adik setelah hampir satu bulan tak dilihatnya karena kesibukannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, lepaskan adikmu. Makan malam sudah siap. Dan mandilah. Baumu benar-benar tidak sedap. Bahkan Eomma bisa menciumnya sampai ke dapur" ucap Eomma park yang sedang menata piring di meja makan.

"Ne Eomma"

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan mengecup pelan bibir sang adik dan langsung berlari kekamarnya.

"YAK OPPPA! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" teriak luhan sambil mengusap kasar bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"OPPA JUGA MENCINTAIMU" balas Chanyeol sambil memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Luhan.

Interaksi dan skinship seperti itu adalah wajar bagi Park Sibling. Eomma Park lagi-lagi hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan putra-putri nya.

"Eomma aku akan mandi lagi, bau Oppa tidak mau pergi dari badanku" ucap Luhan sambil mepout bibirnya dan menuju ke kamarnya yang tepat disebelah kamar Chanyeol.

Keluarga Park sedang menikmati makan malam mereka. Chanyeol dan Luhan yang tak berhenti berdebat sepanjang makan malam berlangsung.

"Luhannie.. simpan lah ponselmu, kita sedang makan malam.."

"Sebentar Appa.. aku sedang melihat pictorial Sehun oppa di majalah Bazaar yang baru dirilis"

"ya.. kau bisa melihatnya nanti. Sekarang simpan dulu ponselmu. Jarang-jarang kan kita bisa makan malam bersama ?"

"ah… ne Appa" jawab Luhan yang langsung memasukkan ponselnya ke kantong piamanya.

"lagian.. apa bagusnya sih Oh sehun itu, mukanya yang datar tanpa ekspresi dan kulit nya yang pucat seperti vampire haus darah itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Oppa lebih tampan dari pada Oh Sehun"

Luhan yang tidak terima ucapan Chanyeol mendelik kesal kearah Chanyeol.

"ani, Sehun Oppa jaaaaaaaaaauh lebih tampan dari Oppa. Wlekk"

"Luhannie, tidak boleh seperti itu. Tidak sopan sayang. Minta maaf ke Oppamu.." nasehat Eomma Park kepada putrinya dengan lembut.

"ne Eomma. Mianhae Oppa"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengusak lembut pucuk kepala Luhan dengan sayang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, namun gadis bermata rusa itu masih berdiri di balkon kamarnya dengan teropong kecil ditangannya. gadis bermata rusa itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan. Luhan terus mengarahkan teropongnya ke rumah sebelah, ya kalian tidak salah tidak menggunakan teropong untuk melihat bintang, tapi Luhan mengarahkan teropongnya ke rumah sebelah rumahnya, tetangganya. Ketempat bintang hatinya berada.

"Kau belum tidur ?"

Suara Chanyeol berhasil mengejutkan Luhan yang sedang focus dengan teropongnya.

"belum Oppa.." jawab Luhan masih focus kegiatannya.

"apa kau sedang melihatnya lagi ?"

"hmm.."

Chanyeol yang semula berdiri dipintu balkon adiknya menghampiri adiknya dan memasangkan cardigan yang semula dipakainya kebahu mungil dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang mungil Luhan, memeluk adiknya dari belakang.

Luhan yang sempat kaget namun menyadari siapa yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang kembali focus pada kegiatan nya.

"dia tidak akan pulang. Dia akan berangkat ke Milan malam ini "

"benarkah ? darimana Oppa tau ? tidak ada berita tentang dia yang akan ke Milan"

"kau lupa Oppa siapa ? oppa kan sahabatnya bahkan sejak kami masih memakai popok. Oppa juga satu agensi dengannya. dia harus menggantikan Lee Soo Hyuk Hyung untuk menjadi model di Fashion Week di Milan. Soohyuk Hyung mengalami kecelakaan mobil tadi siang dan membuat kaki nya terluka."

Luhan ingat berita tadi siang bahwa salah satu model dari agensi Oppanya bernaung mengalami kecelakaan.

"ayo kita masuk, kau harus sekolah besok"

"ne Oppa.." jawab Luhan lemah. Berarti Luhan tidak bisa melihat Sehun Oppanya besok pagi. Ya.. tetangga Luhan adalah Oh Sehun. Luhan sudah menjadi fans Sehun bahkan sebelum Sehun menjadi model dan terkenal seperti sekarang. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Luhan benar -benar menggilai Sehun. Sejak kecil Luhan selalu membuntuti Sehun kemanapun Sehun pergi. Luhan kecil selalu mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai istri masa depan Oh Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana bandara Incheon yang semula tenang berubah gaduh ketika sekelompok gadis yang membawa poster-poster lucu dengan tulisan warna-warni bertuliskan nama seorang model ternama dan beberapa diantaranya membawa kamera yang bahkan dari bentuknya saja kita bisa tau bahwa harganya tidaklah murah berlarian mengerumuni seorang model yang baru tiba dari kedatangan luar negeri. Mereka mengerumuti sang model bagaikan semut yang dimengerumuti gula. Sang model tersebut beserta beberapa pengawal terus berusaha membelah jalan melewati sekumpulan fans. Dan langsung menaiki sebuah van yang telah menunggu sang model.

Sesampainya di van sang model langsung melepaskan kacamata dan maskernya, dan menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada jok mobil.

"Hyung.. apakah kita langsung ke gedung agensi ?"

Tanya sang model pada managernya.

"Ne Sehun-ah.. kita akan ke gedung agensi untuk membicarakan tentang project barumu dengan Lee _Daepyonim_ "

"Tak bisakah hyung saja.. aku benar-benar lelah ? "

"Tapi Sehun-ah…-"

"kumohon hyung. Aku benar-benar butuh tidur"

"Baiklah.. sekarang lebih baik kau tidur, kantung matamu benar-benar parah. Sesampainya di agensi aku akan membangunkanmu, kau bisa beristirahat diruanganku. Karena jam 3 nanti kau ada pemotretan untuk majalah Oh Boy"

"terimakasih Hyung.." jawab Oh sehun lemah

Tak sampai satu menit, dengkuran halus sang model langsung terdengar memenuhi van. Oh Sehun benar-benar lelah setelah menjalani serangkaian jadwalnya di Milan, ditambah lagi perbedaan waktu Antara Milan dan Korea membuatnya mengalami Jet Lag.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oppa… aku janji akan bersikap baik"

"Tidak Lu…" Chanyeol terus berjalan sementara Luhan mengekorinya hanya untuk mendapat izin untuk ikut ke agensi Oppanya.

"Oppa tidak bisa mempercayaimu"

"Aku adikmu Oppa."

"karena itulah Oppa tidak bisa mempercayaimu"

Bukan tanpa alasan Chanyeol tidak mau membawa adiknya ke agensinya. Adiknya pasti akan berbuat ulah yang bisa membuatnya sakit kepala. Dan adiknya pasti akan menjadi sasaran teman sesama modelnya. Teman sesama model Chanyeol sangat menyukai Luhan, mereka benar-benar gemas melihat Luhan dan berakhir dengan berebutan mencubiti pipi Luhan. dan Luhan akan terus-terusan menempel bersamanya disertai rengekan menjengkelkannya yang sukses membuat kepala Chanyeol pening serasa ingin pecah.

"Oppa kumohon" ucap Luhan dengan lirih disertai pout lucu yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak anjing yang minta untuk dipungut. Kesabaran Chanyeol benar-benar diuji. Chanyeol paling tidak sanggup melihat Luhan seperti itu.

"Tidak ! sekali tidak tetap TI-DAK!" jawab Chanyeol tanpa melihat Luhan dan memberikan penekanan pada kata tidak.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Sehun Oppa, Oppa sudah tiba di Korea tadi pagi. Tapi dia tidak pulang kerumahnya. Dia pasti langsung menuju agensi. Aku hanya ingin melihat Sehun Oppa. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau Sehun Oppa baik-baik saja, apakah dia masih tampan atau semakin tampan. Aku benar-benar khawatir, Sehun Oppa tidak pernah mengupdate Instagramnya selama dia berada di Milan, dan juga tidak ada berita tentang Sehun Oppa. Biarkan aku ikut ya Oppa… please…. Kumohon Oppa" celoteh Luhan sambil terus mengekori Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar pusing, Chanyeol sudah terlambat namun masih harus menghadapi adiknya yang cerewet. Adiknya sangat menyebalkan. Andai saja Chanyeol bisa menukar adiknya dengan boneka Rilakkuma keluaran terbaru, tapi Chanyeol yakin ibunya pasti akan mengutuknya menjadi Rilakkuma jika dia melakukan niatnya.

"Oppa, apa kau tidak kasian melihat adikmu menahan rindu hingga tidak bisa ti-"

"Baiklah kau boleh ikut, tapi selama Oppa rapat kau tunggu di ruangan Kibum Hyung, dan tidak boleh melakukan sesuatu yang aneh. Oppa yakin Sehun juga akan ikut rapat bersama Oppa dan Daepyonim, karena kami mendapat project yang sama. Jadi kau baru bisa melihat Sehun setelah kami rapat. Bersikaplah baik. Arasseo ?!" potong Chanyeol cepat, Chanyeol yakin adiknya akan semakin menyebalkan jika dia tidak menuruti keinginannya. "Ne Oppa. Yaksok" jawab luhan sambil tersenyum cerah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _SM Ent._**

"Masuklah, dan jangan menyentuh apapun di dalam sana. Ugh Oppa sudah sangat terlambat"

Ucap Chanyeol sambil melirik Rollex di tangan kirinya.

"Ne Oppa, sana pergi. Aku janji tidak akan membuat kekacauan. Aku akan menjadi anak baik. Hush hush" balas Luhan sambil mendorong Oppa nya pergi menjauh.

Chanyeol meninggalkan Luhan di depan ruangan Kibum Hyung, managernya. Chanyeol ragu untuk meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. Chanyeol sangat mengenal Luhan. Adiknya tidak pernah bisa diam. Adiknya pasti akan berbuat kekacauan, namun Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain karena dia sudah sangat terlambat. Chanyeol akan memikirkannya nanti. Apapun yang terjadi, Chanyeol harus berada di ruang Lee Daepyonim sekarang.

Chanyeol mendesah kasar sebelum mengetuk pintu ruangan Lee Daepyonim dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"selamat Siang, maaf saya terlambat Lee Daepyonim" ucap Chanyeol penuh rasa bersalah sambil membungkuk memberi salam kepada Lee Daepyonim dan beberapa Staff di ruangan tersebut.

"ah.. Chanyeol-ah, gwenchana.. duduklah."

Chanyeol langsung duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan, dan Chanyeol sadar suatu hal, Oh Sehun tidak disini. Rasa penasaran menggerogoti Chanyeol. Tidak biasanya Oh Sehun tidak menghadiri Schedulenya.

 _Ah.. mungkin Sehun pulang ke apartemennya_

 _Sehun pasti sangat_ _kelelahan_ pikir Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat seperti kekhawatiran Chanyeol, Luhan tidak duduk diam di ruang managernya. Namun Luhan sedang berada diruangan yang berjarak tiga pintu dari ruangan managernya, yaitu ruang Choi Minho. Manager Oh Sehun.

Luhan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan perlahan, saat merasa tidak adanya tanda kehidupan di ruang itu, Luhan kembali menutup pintu ruangan tersebut perlahan sehingga menimbulkan suara decitan khas dari pintu tersebut.

Kaki berbalut flatshoes maroon lucu ia bawa mendekati sebuah meja yang dipenuhi berkas-berkas penting yang tak ia mengerti.. _tidak beda jauh dari ruangan Kibum Ahjusshi_ pikirnya. Puas memperhatikan meja yang menurutnya membosankan, Luhan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah rak tinggi besar yang dipenuhi berbagai barang seperti buku-buku tebal, Luhan tidak ingin tahu apa isinya. Namun sebuah buku di rak nomor dua menarik perhatian Luhan, Hanya 'buku' tersebut yang berbeda ukurannya dan tidak terdapat tulisan apa-apa disampulnya. Hanya berwarna hitam polos. Terlihat sangat elegan. Luhan berusaha untuk meraih 'buku' tersebut, sedikit melompat-lompat kecil namun Luhan tak juga bisa meraihnya. Tak kehilangan akal, Luhan mengambil satu-satunya kursi yang bisa diangkatnya di ruangan itu dan kursi tersebut memiliki beberapa roda di kakinya. Luhan tak ambil pusing, dia tak mungkin mengangkat sofa yang bahkan lebih besar darinya.

Terlalu terfokus dengan usahanya untuk mengambil 'buku' tersebut, ia tak memperhatikan sebuah sofa tinggi dimana terdapat seorang pangeran yang sedang terusik tidurnya.

Merasa tidurnya terganggu, Oh Sehun mengumpulkan kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit dengan susah payah, sungguh rasanya badannya seakan remuk dan sekarang dia butuh tidur. Namun sekarang tidurnya terganggu oleh suara-suara aneh yang sangat mengjengkelkan, sebelum penglihatannya dapat dengan jelas menangkap seorang gadis yang sedang menyeret sebuah kursi. _Ah.. dari itu suara aneh itu berasal_ pikirnya. Sehun kembali merebahkan badannya di sofa, karena sungguh,. Sehun super duper lelah. Dan dia hanya butuh tidur sekarang.

 _Tunggu !_

 _Seorang gadis ?_

 _Diruangannya ralat, ruang manajernya ?_

Seketika mata Sehun membola, pikiran aneh langsung memenuhi otaknya. Bayang-bayang sasaeng yang berusaha menguntitnya dan berbagai pikiran aneh langsung menghantuinya.

Tapi tunggu, sepertinya Sehun mengenal gadis itu.

Rambut coklat sebahu itu, tubuh pendek itu,.. Sehun merasa sangat familiar.

Tepat saat sang gadis mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan mulai menaiki kursi tersebut mata sipit Sehun semakin melebar.

"YAK LUHAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara teriakan Sehun berhasil mengagetkan Luhan. sehun tidak peduli seberapa keras teriakannya, karena ruangan tersebut memiliki system kedap suara. Teriakan Sehun membuat Luhan terkejut dan terjatuh dari posisinya yang tidak elit sama sekali. kursi tersebut langsung menghantam lantai dan menghasilkan suara debuman keras. Luhan hanya mematung, bahkan untuk sekedar berkedip saja ia tak mampu. Luhan terlalu terkejut mengetahui tak hanya dia sendiri diruangan tersebut. Dan orang tersebut adalah Sehun, OH SEHUN!.

'APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI ?" ulang sehun dengan penuh tekanan di setiap suku kata.

"a-aku.. aku… aku tersesat" bohong Luhan, sungguh tak mungkin untuk Luhan jujur disaat seperti ini. Jika Sehun tau maksud dan tujuan datang keruangan ini, Sehun pasti akan mencincangnya hidup-hidup. Namun Sehun bukanlah orang yang mengenal Luhan kemarin sore. Sehun bahkan sudah mengetahui tabiat gadis itu luar dalam. Sehun tau Luhan tidak mungkin tersesat, gadis tersebut pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu dan itu pasti berhubungan dengannya.

Melihat Sehun yang sedang asik dalam dunianya, Luhan memutuskan untuk mencoba kabur dari ruangan tersebut. Baru saja Luhan akan memegang knop pintu ruangan tersebut, Sehun terlebih dahulu meraih knop pintu dan langsung mengunci ruangan tersebut dan memasukkan kunci ke dalam saku celananya. Mata Luhan langsung melotot lebar. Otaknya langsung memikirkan berbagai cara yang memungkinkan untuk kabur. Namun otak nya seolah beku tak berfungsi bagai rongsokan yang lama tak terpakai. Posisi Sehun yang terlalu dekat dengannya membuat tubuhnya menegang kaku. Bahkan Luhan dapat merasakan hembusan napas Sehun di tengkuknya. Luhan sungguh tak berani untuk membalikkan badannya, karena sudah dipastikan wajah dingin super tampan dengan gurat lelah Oh Sehun akan berhadapan dengannya, dan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

"Park Luhan, katakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" ucap Sehun dengan suara rendah cukup pelan yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Luhan dan dirinya sendiri dan itu sukses membuat jantung Luhan berdegup semakin kencang. "bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku ? dan merecoki hidupku dengan semua tingkah gilamu yang memuakkan ?, itu sungguh menjijikan" Luhan tau, setiap kata Sehun penuh dengan sirat kemarahan yang tak terbendung seolah Luhan akan terbakar hangus menjadi debu dengan setiap kata yang Sehun ucapkan. Dan juga Luhan tau, kesabaran Sehun telah habis untuk menghadapi setiap aksi gilanya sejak dulu. Luhan berusaha keras untuk membendung genangan air matanya, dia tak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan Sehun, karena Sehun tidak pernah menyukai gadis lemah dan cengeng. _Teruslah jadi kuat Luhan, teruslah jadi Luhan yang menyebalkan._ Kalimat tersebut terus diulang – ulang dalam kepala cantik Luhan bagaikan kaset rusak yang menyedihkan. Luhan sudah menyiapkan berbagi scenario dalam kepalanya untuk menghadapi Sehun, Luhan akan berterus terang kepada Sehun bahwa tujuannya kesini adalah untuk melihatnya, hanya melihat tidak lebih. Sumpah!. Setelah itu ia akan meminta kepada Sehun untuk membuka pintu didepannya dan segera menghilang di depan model tampan itu. Oppa nya pasti sedang mencarinya sekarang. Ugh Luhan melupakan Oppanya dari tadi. _Maafkan adikmu yang cantik ini, Yeollie Oppa._

Semua rencana Luhan melebur bagai es yang mencair dan mata yang membulat sempurna seolah akan keluar. Oh Sehun baru saja menempelkan bibirnya di leher mulus Luhan dari belakang. Tak hanya menempelkan bibirnya, model tersebut mengecup pelan dan mulai menjilati leher mulus gadis didepannya. Tangan Luhan mengepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Gerakan Sehun semakin kurang ajar, lelaki tersebut meremas lembut pinggang Luhan dan mulai menggigiti lembut leher gadis didepannya. Luhan hanya bisa menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Ia yakin, gigitan tersebut akan menimbulkan bekas yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih. Sungguh dia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Luhan tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sehun, beberapa saat yang lalu, lelaki tersebut hampir membuatnya menangis dengan kata – kata pedasnya. Dan sekarang lelaki tersebut sedang mengerjai lehernya. Kedua kaki Luhan melemah bagai jelly, Luhan yakin sebentar lagi ia akan terjatuh jika saja

 _TOK!_

 _TOK!_

 _TOK!_

-tidak ada yang mengetuk pintu dari luar dan kejadian tersebut berhasil membuat Sehun menghentikan pekerjaannya mari mengerjai leher Luhan.

"Oh sehun…

Sehun-ah.. apa kau sudah bangun ? buka pintunya" teriak Minho, manajer Oh Sehun. Tanpa menjawab teriakan Minho, Sehun langsung merogoh kunci yang ada di saku celananya dan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Minho langsung melangkahkan kakinya, belum sempat memasuki ruangan tersebut. Seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Luhan langsung berlari keluar dan hampir menabrak Minho.

"Yak !.. eh.. Luhan ?" Tanya Minho kebingungan.

"kenapa Luhan bisa ada disini ? dan kenapa dia terlihat pucat seperti itu ? apa yang terjadi ?" rentetan pertanyaan Minho tak satupun dijawab oleh sang model. Oh Sehun hanya mendengus dan kembali merebahkan dirinya di sofa sambil memijit kepalanya pelan. Sang manajer yang mengerti bagaimana hubungan sang model dengan gadis manis yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya dengan wajah pucat itu hanya diam. Tak ingin ikut campur.

"Sehun-ah, Hyung tidak tau apa yang terjadi di antara kalian, tapi Hyung harap itu tidak akan mempengaruhi pekerjaanmu. Selama itu adalah privasimu, Hyung tidak akan pernah ikut campur. Tapi Hyung harap kau bisa bersikap professional. Hyung dan perusahaan tidak akan tinggal diam jika itu berhubungan dengan karirmu. Berduaan dengan seorang gadis adalah hal yang sangat berbahaya, berhati-hatilah Sehun-ah"

"Ne… Hyung"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Tbc/end)?**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONLY U**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-It's HunHan Story-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Casts : All EXO Member**

 **Main Cast : Se Hun – Lu Han**

 **Genderswitch (GS). OOC. No Bash.**

 **Genre : Romance(?), Hurt, Love**

 **Warning !**

 **GS. ETC amburadul. Typo Bertebaran. NEWBIE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclamer : Fanfic dengan tema dan ide pasaran ini sebagian besar adalah ASLI muncul dari pemikiran ngelantur + pengalaman pribadi Ivi.**

 **Seluruh cast adalah member EXO, main caist-nya Se Hun dan Lu Han, Mereka sepenuhnya adalah milik diri mereka masing-masing. Milik Orang Tua. Agensi. Dan milik EXO-L.**

 **p.s -Lu Han milik Se Hun!**

 **-Se Hun milik Lu Han!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya, jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang dan nafas yang masih memburu. Luhan masih berusaha menetralkan perasaannya, Luhan bingung dengan semua tingkah Sehun, dan _untuk kesekian kalinya._ Hal ini lah yang membuat Luhan berpikir ribuan kali untuk mendekati Sehun. Luhan menyukai Sehun, Sangat!. Tapi Luhan lebih memilih untuk melihat Sehun dari jauh.

"Lu, _Oppa_ mencarimu ke seluruh gedung, ternyata kau disini", sekarang Luhan sedang berada di _rooftop_ gedung agensi _Oppa_ nya.

"a-aku sedang mencari udara segar _Oppa_.. em.. aku bosan… ya,, aku bosan _Oppa_. _Oppa_ terlalu lama" ucap Luhan dengan gugup, Luhan takut jika Chanyeol tau apa yang baru saja terjadi, Chanyeol pasti akan menghajar Sehun _seperti dulu_. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mendekati adinkya sambil melepaskan syal hitam yang melingkar di lehernya.

"udara semakin dingin, kenapa kau memakai baju setipis ini hm ? dan juga berapa kali _Oppa_ peringatkan jika keluar jangan lupa memakai syal. Kau bisa terkena flu" Chanyeol yang dalam mode cerewetnya pasti akan muncul jika berhubungan dengan kesehatan Luhan, adiknya memang mudah sekali terkena flu apalagi jika sedang musim dingin. Luhan hanya tersenyum memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih dan mata yang menyipit lucu. Chanyeol dibuat gemas olehnya. Gerakan Chanyeol memasangkan syal terhenti saat mendapati bercak kemerahan di leher sang adik.

"Lehermu kenapa Lu ?" Chanyeol menyentuh lembut bekas kemerahan tersebut yang terasa lengket seperti… air liur ? Chanyeol agak sangsi dengan fakta tersebut. Luhan yang sedang gugup langsung menutupi dengan tangannya bekas kemerahan hasil karya bibir Sehun tersebut. "Oh ini.. hanya gatal _Oppa_ , mungkin karena aku menggaruknya terlalu kasar makanya jadi memerah" Chanyeol sedikit tidak yakin dengan pernyataan Luhan. Chanyeol tau itu adalah sebuah _kissmark,_ Chanyeol sudah sering melihatnya bahkan membuatnya pun sudah sangat ahli. Tapi siapa yang melakukannya ? mungkinkah… tidak mungkin.

"ja.. ayo kita masuk. Kau terlihat agak pucat" Chanyeol langsung membawa Luhan kembali kedalam gedung agensi dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi pertanyaan. Siapa yang mengerjai leher adiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senin.

Hari yang paling mengerikan bagi seluruh pelajar di seluruh dunia. Luhan adalah salah satu dari sekian pelajar yang sangat membenci hari senin. Tapi Luhan tetap memilih menyimpan seluruh rasa bencinya dibalik selimut pink nya. Luhan harus segera bersiap-siap ke sekolah agar tidak terlambat. Luhan tidak ingin menciptakan catatan jelek dibuku rapornya nanti. Luhan harus mempunyai rapor yang bersih agar bisa lulus dengan nilai yang sempurna dan bisa diterima di universitas favoritnya dan lulus menjadi _Fashion Designer_ ternama. Luhan akan menjadi Des- okay cukup! Luhan harus bergegas, karena 1 jam lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Dan Luhan butuh waktu lama untuk membersihkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolah yang membalut tubuhnya dengan sangat pas. Seolah seragam itu memang diciptakan untuk dewi secantik Luhan.

Luhan langsung menuju meja makan untuk sarapan, tapi ada yang beda. Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini di meja makan terdapat 4 piring yang tertata rapi. Biasanya hanya akan ada satu piring dan segelas susu coklat di meja makan. Karena _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ pasti akan sarapan di kantor dan Chanyeol _Oppa_ pasti akan sarapan di lokasi pemotretan atau lokasi syuting, jikapun tidak bekerja _Oppa_ pasti akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermalas-malasan dikamar. Dan baru bangun ketika matahari hampir kembali ke peraduannya.

"Luhannie, kenapa kau berdiri disitu sayang ?" _Eomma_ Luhan muncul dari dapur sambil melepaskan apron bermotif bunga-bunga yang melindungi pakaian kerjanya dari noda yang mungkin saja tak sengaja terciprat ketika sedang memasak.

"Duduklah sayang, kita akan sarapan bersama. _Eomma_ akan memanggil _Appa_ dan _Oppa_ mu" Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil dan menarik kursi untuk langsung dan menunggu _Appa_ dan _Oppa_ nya.

Nyonya Park kembali ke ruang makan diikuti dua lelaki tampan dibelakangnya. Luhan merasa sangat bahagia pagi ini, sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang indah pikirnya. Luhan tak berhenti tersenyum. Sudah lama mereka tidak sarapan bersama.

"Selamat pagi _Appa_ ! selamat pagi Yeollie _Oppa_ !" sapa Luhan ceria kepada _Appa_ dan _Oppa_ nya. "selamat pagi juga sayang " Tuan Park tersenyum menanggapi sapaan manis dari putrinya.

"selamat pagi juga rusa kecil" balas Chanyeol sambil mengecupi pelipis Luhan dengan lembut disertai usapan lembut di pucuk kepala sang adik.

"Ish.. Oppa!.. jangan merusak tatanan rambutku." Sungut Luhan, namun kembali tersenyum. Luhan tidak ingin merusak pagi yang indah ini.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo cepat sarapan. Nanti nasi goreng kimchi nya akan dingin jika kalian terus bercanda"

"Ne _Eomma_ "/"Ne _Eomma_ "

Sarapan berlangsung dengan khidmat.

Luhan menjadi orang pertama yang menghabiskan sarapannya. Nyonya Park langsung membereskan meja makan dibantu oleh bibi Kim. Chanyeol kembali ke kamar dan keluar sambil menyeret sebuah koper besar.

"Yeollie _Oppa_ … apa _Oppa_ akan berangkat sekarang ? bukankah _Oppa_ akan berangkat nanti sore ?" Luhan yang sedang memakai sepatunya tampak panic melihat Chanyeol dan koper besarnya.

"Iya sayang, maafkan _Oppa_. _Oppa_ juga baru tau tadi pagi Lu.." Chanyeol mendekati adiknya dan membawa adiknya kedalam pelukannya. Chanyeol tau ini salahnya karena telah membatalkan janjinya untuk berangkat ke China untuk projectnya film nya nanti sore, ketika Luhan sudah pulang sekolah. Luhan ingin mengantar oppa nya ke bandara.

"Sudah.. jangan menangis, _Oppa_ akan mengantar mu kesekolah sebagai permintaan maaf"

"tapi… _Oppa_ akan berada di China selama 5 bulan. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan Yeollie _Oppa_ "

"Sudah jangan menangis, _Oppa_ pasti akan sering menghubungimu selama Oppa disana"

"Lebih sering daripada Baekhyun _Eonni_ ?"

"Ne, Lebih sering dari Baekhyun _Eonni_.."

" _Yaksok_ ?"

" _Yaksok_ , jangan menangis lagi. Imutnya Lulu jadi hilang kalau Lulu menangis"

"Ani!.. Lulu masih tetap imut"

"Ne..ne.. adik _Oppa_ memang sangat imut, tidak ada yang lebih imut dari adik _Oppa_ "

Nyonya Park dan Tuan Park hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan putra putri mereka. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah sangat sering terjadi ketika Chanyeol akan keluar kota atau keluar negeri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana didalam mobil Park siblings benar-benar hening, tidak ada satupun yang berniat untuk buka suara. Luhan masih sangat sedih, Luhan akan sangat kesepian untuk 5 bulan kedepan. Walaupun biasanya _Oppa_ nya juga sibuk dengan kegiatan keartisannya, setidaknya _Oppa_ nya masih bisa menemui disela kesibukannya. Bukankah Sehun juga mendapat project yang sama dengan Chanyeol _Oppa_. Berarti Luhan juga tidak akan bisa melihat Sehun untuk 5 bulan ke depan. Dan 5 bulan lagi adalah bulan April. Bulan kelahirannya dan Sehun..

April.

Tepat 2 tahun yang lalu di bulan April. Empat hari sebelum ulang tahun Sehun. Disaat Luhan sedang gencar-gencarnya mempersiapkan kado untuk ulang tahun Sehun.

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dipipi Luhan, Luhan segera menghapusnya. Tak ingin _Oppa_ melihatnya sedang menangis. _Oppa_ nya pasti akan sangat sedih.

"Hei.. kau menangis sayang ?"

"Ani _Oppa_.. aku hanya kelilipan. "

"Ja.. kita sudah sampai. Ayo peluk _Oppa_ , _Oppa_ pasti akan sangat merindukanmu"

Luhan langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan _Oppa_ nya. Dan langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Jangan bersedih, jika kau kesepian kau bisa mengajak Baekhyun _Eonni_ mu untuk berjalan-jalan. Kau bebas menyiksanya selama _Oppa_ tidak ada"

" _Jjinjja_ ?"

Dalam hati Chanyeol berulang kali meminta maaf kepada Baekhyunee nya. _Maafkan aku Baekhyun Sayang, bersabarlah.. aku pasti akan menebusnya nanti._ Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun dan Luhan adalah perpaduan yang sangat mengerikan. Mereka adalah dua gadis super manja yang sama-sama butuh perhatian lebih darinya.

" _Jinjja_.. sekarang masuklah. Sebentar lagi akan bel"

"Ne _Oppa_.. _Anyeong_.." Luhan memberi kecupan kecil dibibir Chanyeol sebelum keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke kelasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan membawa kaki nya menuju bangkunya denga lemas. Seorang gadis berkepang dua dengan kacamata bulat lucu menghampirinya.

"Luhannie.. _gwenchana_ ?"

Luhan hanya melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

"Benarkah ? tapi kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja Luhannie. Apa kau punya masalah ?" gadis berkepang dua tersebut masih saja bertanya keadaan Luhan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo-ya.. aku hanya sedih, Yeollie _Oppa_ akan pergi China untuk 5 bulan kedepan"

"Kau tidak perlu bersedih Luhannie.. kan masih ada aku dan Jongin. Kami akan selalu menemanimu agar kau tidak kesepian selama _Oppa_ mu tidak ada."

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo-ya…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"YAK PARK LUHAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN EYELINERKU !"

Luhan yang sedang menonton TV diruang tamu apartemen Baekhyun hanya terkikik kecil, berusaha menahan tawanya. Luhan sedang berada di apartemen Baekhyun. Kedua orangtuanya sedang dinas keluar kota dan Luhan dititipkan bersama Baekhyun. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak mau, namun setelah diiming-imingi eyeliner keluaran terbaru oleh Chanyeol, barulah Baekhyun menyanggupi untuk menjaga rusa liar jelmaan iblis kecil itu.

Baekhyun muncul keruang TV dan berdiri didepan Luhan dengan kedua tangan terlipat angkuh didepan dadanya.

"Kali ini apa pembelaanmu Rusa ?"

"Aku tidak sengaja menumpahkannya Eonni, tapi aku sudah membersihkan lantainya Eonni.." jawab Luhan dengan wajah takutnya. Jujur Luhan cukup ngeri melihat wajah Baekhyun sekarang. Dan Luhan menyesal karena telah mengacaukan Baekhyun. Awalnya Luhan hanya berniat untuk melihat-lihat, tapi tidak sengaja menyenggol salah satu eyeliner Baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak tertutup dengan benar.

"Bukan itu maksudku, kenapa eyelinerku jadi cair seperti ini ?"

Baekhyun yang melihat wajah takut Luhan menyesal telah bersikap seperti itu, Baekhyun bertanya dengan lembut. Tidak ingin membuat gadi itu semakin takut kepadanya.

"Aku… tidak ingin _Eonni_ marah, jadi aku menambahkan air agar isinya terlihat seperti semula."

Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal dan berbalik ke kamarnya.

Baru beberapa langkah Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara sesegukan dari gadis manis dibelakangnya. Baekhyun berbalik dan melihat badan Luhan yang gemetar terisak pelan.

"Hey… _Gwenchana_.. jangan menangis. _Eonni_ tidak marah"

"HUWAAAAAA…. _Eonni_ ma-maafkan aku ,….."

Baekhyun yang kasian melihat Luhan yang menangis, membawa gadis itu kepelukannya dan mengusap punggung sempit Luhan.

"Benarkah ? _Eonni_ tidak marah ?"

"Benar…"

"Tadi aku mengelap eyeliner yang tumpah dilantai dengan syal yang tergantung dibelakang pintu. Dan tumpahan eyeliner juga mengenai karpet bulu Eonni.. maafkan aku Eonni"

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin mencabik-cabik gadis 17 tahun yang ada didepannya jika saja bukan calon adik iparnya. Syal _Gucci_ nya yang malang. _Kau harus membayar semuanya Park Chanyeol._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Meanwhile di China-**

HATTCCHIIMM!

"kau tidak apa-apa Chanyeol ?"

"Ne Hyung, Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja perasaanku sedikit tidak enak".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima bulan telah Sehun lewati untuk merampungkan project filmnya di negeri tirai bamboo. Dimulai dari musim dingin yang semakin membekukan hatinya hingga musim semi yang hangat tapi masih belum mampu untuk menghangatkan hatinya yang sebeku es dikutub. Sehun bernafas lega, dengan berakhirnya project ini maka dia akan mendapatkan hari libur yang sudah sangat diimpikannya.

"Sehun-ah!" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Sehun melihat pria berpenampilan serba hitam menggunakan kaca mata hitam dan masker yang menutupi setengah mukanya. Walaupun penampilan orang tersebut terlihat seperti seorang perampok Bank, tapi Sehun tau itu adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari sebuah lift sambil memeluk sebuah boneka rusa berukuran besar.

Rusa…. Mengingatkan Sehun kepada seseorang yang sangat berharga untuknya. Mendadak hati Sehun seperti diremas oleh sebuah tangan yang tak kasat mata. Membuatnya sesak seolah tak ada udara ditempatnya berpijak.

"Sehun-ah.. kau tidak apa-apa ?" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sehun sambil sebelah tangannya menahan boneka rusa miliknya agar tetap bersandar di dinding dan tidak oleh ke permukaan lantai.

"Ne _hyung_ , aku tidak apa-apa. Ada apa _Hyung_ ?" Tanya Sehun setelah berhasil menetralkan perasaanya.

"Aku akan memesan tiket pesawat ke Korea. Kudengar masih ada penerbangan ke Korea sekitar jam 11 malam. Dan itu adalah penerbangan terakhir. Apa kah kau juga ingin pulang malam ini, atau ingin pulang bersama para Kru besok pagi ?"

"Boleh Hyung, besok bandara pasti akan sangat ramai. Tapi… tidak apa-apa kalau hanya kita berdua saja ?"

"Tentu saja, sudah lama kita tidak berpergian berdua"

"tapi…. Baiklah _Hyung_ , aku akan segera bersiap-siap"

"Baik, kita masih punya 2 jam untuk bersiap-siap, jam 10 kita akan langsung ke bandara di antar oleh Kibum _Hyung_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana bandara Beijing yang sepi mempermudah Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk mengurus seluruh administrasi penerbangan mereka tanpa gangguan. Suasana bandara yang biasanya dipenuhi kilat lampu kamera dari para fans kini tampak sepi.

Chanyeol dan Sehun memasuki pesawat dengan tenang. Hingga mereka duduk dibangku masing-masing.

"Kau hanya membawa sedikit barang _Hyung_.. dimana boneka rusa tadi ?"

"Ya.. aku hanya membawa pulang barang-barang yang penting saja, barang-barangku yang lain akan dibawa pulang oleh Kibum _Hyung_ besok. Soal boneka, tidak mungkin aku membawanya ke Korea, aku menitipkannya dirumah Kibum _Hyung._ Itu akan menjadi kado untuk ulang tahun Lu…"

Mendadak Chanyeol terdiam, tersadar dengan perkataannya sendiri yang telah membawa nama Luhan dalam percakapan mereka.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kaku, menyadari kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba menimpa mereka. Sehun dan Chanyeol memang telah saling memaafkan dan tetap memutuskan untuk bersahabat. Namun setelah dua tahun berlalu, mereka masih belum terbiasa untuk membawa nama Luhan dalam setiap percakapan mereka.

"Hyung.. aku akan tidur. Hyung juga tidurlah. Masih ada 3 jam lebih untuk kita beristirahat"

"Ne Sehunah.. selamat malam"

Sehun dan Chanyeol sama-sama memejamkan mata mereka, namun keduanya tahu, tak ada satupun yang benar-benar tertidur. Sehun dengan seluruh penyesalannya dan Chanyeol dengan sejuta kegundahan dalam hati kecilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tiba di kediamannya saat jarum pendek akan menyentuh angka 3 di pagi hari. Chanyeol beranjak ke kamar Luhan dan menyelusup kedalam selimut sang adik secara perlahan. Baru saja Chanyeol akan memeluk sang adik. Pergerakan Chanyeol terhenti saat mendengar Luhan menangis dalam tidurnya.

"Hiks..

Hiks..

Sehun.. Oppa..

Oppa…

Hajima.."

Chanyeol tahu adiknya sangat menderita selama dua tahun terakhir. Luhan yang selalu mengenakan topeng kebahagiaan dalam menjalani harinya.

Adiknya bahkan selalu menangis dalam tidurnya.

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengucapkan ribuan maaf kepada sang adik. Walaupun Luhan tak pernah mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menekan _password_ apartemen dengan tangan yang gemetar. Tubuh dan batinnya sangat lelah. Setelah berhasil membuka kode apartemennya yang sudah dihafal diluar kepala. Sehun mendorong pintu apartemennya pelan dan menutupnya dengan tangan gemetar.

Sehun sudah sangat lelah. Batinnya sudah sangat tersiksa. Sehun jatuh terduduk dibalik pintu apartemennya. Tubuh Sehun terlihat bergetar dan isakan lirih mulai terdengar dari sang model. Isakan lirih yang berganti menjadi tangisan pilu yang menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Sehun menekan dada kirinya berharap seluruh rasa sakitnya akan menghilang. Rasa sakit yang selalu menghantuinya. Dada Sehun teramat sangat sesak seolah ada pisau tak kasat mata yang menusuk jantungnya. Seluruh kekecewaan, rasa bersalah, penyesalan dan perasaan merindu yang teramat sangat selalu menghantuinya dan membuatnya menjadi Oh Sehun yang rapuh tak berdaya.

Oh Sehun tak menyangka, keputusannya dua tahun lalu akan menghancurkan kehidupannya,

"Maafkan aku Lu…

maafkan aku..

Lu… _Bogoshippo_ …"

Tangisan Sehun semakin keras disertai lirihan hatinya yang merindu.

Hingga akhirnya Oh sehun jatuh tertidur dengan keadaan mengenaskan dibalik pintu apartemennya di alasi permukaan lantai yang dingin.

Apartemen yang menjadi saksi bisu betapa menderitanya Oh Sehun yang tersiksa dengan seluruh penyesalannya. Hanya di apartemen inilah Sehun menumpahkan segala rasa sedihnya. Hanya disinilah Oh sehun menghukum dirinya setiap malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Flashback-**

 _Seorang gadis berseragam junior highschool dengan penampilan sedikit lusuh. Rambut yang lepek bercampur keringat namun tak mengurangi sedikitpun kecantikan sang gadis. Berjalan sambil mulutnya berkomat kamit menyumpahi sang kakak dengan segala hal yang tidak disukainya. Gadis tersebut adalah Park Luhan, adik dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Luhan sedang kesal karena sang kakak mengingkari janji untuk menjemputnya. Sehingga Luhan harus pulang berjalan kaki dari sekolahnya yang lumayan jauh. Sebenarnya bisa saja naik bis atau menumpang dengan Jongin atau Kyungsoo. Tapi sialnya hari ini Luhan meninggalkan dompetnya di kamar dan hari ini Kyungsoo tidak membawa sepeda dan pulang bersama Jongin dan arah rumah mereka berbeda. Jadi tidak mungkin Luhan menyusahkan Jongin dan lebih memilih berjalan kaki dengan alasan berolahraga. Padahal setiap jam olahraga Luhan selalu membolos dengan berpura-pura sakit._

 _Chanyeol yang melihat sang adik memasuki ruang tamu langsung menghampiri Luhan._

 _"_ _Luhannie maafkan Oppa.. Oppa tidak bisa menjemputmu. Tiba-tiba salah satu dosen Oppa meminta jam tambahan"_

 _Luhan yang sebenarnya masih kesal tapi tidak tahan melihat muka memelas Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala tanda sudah memaafkan Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Oh iya, kenalkan ini Sehun. Hoobae Oppa saat Senior Highschool yang sering Oppa ceritakan. Dia baru pindah ke rumah sebelah tadi pagi. Sehun-ah. Ini adikku yang segalak rusa liar. Luhan"_

 _Luhan memperhatikan seorang lelaki yang berkulit pucat berjalan kearahnya dan Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Anyeong Luhannie.." Sehun sedikit membungkukkan badannya sejajar dengan Luhan yang hanya setinggi dadanya. Dan tersenyum manis kearah Luhan memperlihatkan eyesmile yang terlihat imut dan gigi taring yang sedikit mengintip dibalik bibir tipis berwarna pink lembut._

 _"_ _A-Anyeong… Sehun Oppa.." sejenak luhan terpaku melihat senyum manis Sehun. Jantungnya berdebar sangat keras seperti akan turun ke lambungnya. Sepertinya Luhan jatuh cinta._

 _Luhan, 14 tahun. Baru merasakan cinta pertamanya._

 _Luhan langsung meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol diruang tamu dengan pipi merah yang sangat kentara._

 _Chanyeol hanya mengernyitkan alisnya melihat tingkah adiknya yang seperti kucing hamil. Aneh pikirnya. Namun dia tak ambil pusing. Maklum saja, Luhan baru saja memasuki usia remaja yang sedang labil-labilnya. Hormone remaja adiknya yang suka jumpalitan sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya._

 _Tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, masih ada satu remaja tanggung 19 tahun yang sedang berdebar-debar meyakini dirinya sendiri bahwa sudah tidak salah lagi,_

 _Oh Sehun, 19 tahun. Jatuh cinta kepada adik sahabatnya sendiri._

 _Oh Sehun sudah sering merasakan debaran aneh saat pertama kali Chanyeol memperlihatkan foto Luhan kecil yang terlihat sangat imut dimatanya. Tanpa disadari rasa tersebut semakin mengakar saat mendengar cerita tentang Luhan dari Chanyeol. Dan setelah melihat Luhan secara langsung hari ini. Sehun telah memutuskan bahwa dia jatuh cinta kepada gadis 14 tahun itu._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Hubungan Sehun dan Luhan semakin hari semakin dekat. Hingga mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Luhan dan Sehun memilih untuk menyembunyikan hubungan dari semua orang, atau istilah Backstreet mereka jalani. Bukan tanpa alasan, Luhan yang masih terlalu kecil untuk terlibat hubungan yang biasanya dijalani oleh orang dewasa dan tidak mendapat restu dari orang tuanya untuk berpacaran. Dan juga status Sehun sebagai seorang trainee di sebuah agensi membuat mereka tidak leluasa untuk mengungkapkan status mereka._

 _Sehun dan Luhan menghabiskan waktu bersama disela-sela pelatihan Sehun sebagai model dimasa depan dan waktu libur sekolah Luhan. mereka sering menghabiskan waktu untuk berjalan-jalan ditaman sekitar kantor agensi Sehun ataupun ketaman bermain._

 _Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia tidak menyadari apa yang akan mereka hadapi._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang berada dikelas acting bersama beberapa trainee lainnya hingga tiba-tiba seorang lelaki menginterupsi kelas mereka dan memanggil Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk menemui CEO mereka._

 _Sehun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan sekilas sebelum mengikuti lelaki tersebut. Setibanya diruangan yang berdekorasi mewah Sehun dan Chanyeol kompak membungkukkan badan menghormati Lelaki tua yang duduk di sebuah sofa kulit maroon yang terlihat mewah._

 _"_ _Chanyeol, Sehun duduklah"_

 _"_ _Terimakasih Daepyonim"/ "Terimakasih Daepyonim"_

 _Lelaki yang mengantar mereka juga turut duduk bersama mereka dan mulai menjelaskan maksud CEO Lee memanggil mereka berdua. Sehun dan Chanyeol akan didebutkan menjadi model dan akan tampil perdana di Seoul Faishon Week pada 8 April mendatang. Yang artinya 3 minggu lagi. Dan mereka harus bersiap-siap untuk acara perdana mereka. Setelah menjelaskan semuanya pria yang diketahui bernama Minho tersebut mengijinkan mereka keluar untuk mengurus mengenai kontrak mereka yang akan menjadi artis SM Ent._

 _"_ _Oh Sehunssi.. bisa kita bicara sebentar ?" Sehun dan Chanyeol sekali lagi saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol pamit untuk keluar lebih dulu._

 _Oh Sehun kembali duduk ditempatnya semula._

 _"_ _Langsung saja, Oh Sehunssi apa kau sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih ?"_

 _Mata sehun langsung membola mendengar pertanyaan dari sang CEO._

 _Oh Sehun hanya menunduk dan tak kunjung menjawab._

 _Minho kemudian mengeluarkan bebarapa fotoyang menampilkan Oh Sehun bersama seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Luhan._

 _"_ _Jika kau ingin menjadi artis di agensi ini, kau harus mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan gadis itu. Kau adalah seorang pendatang aku tidak ingin ada skandal yang menimpamu. Hal itu bisa membuatku rugi. Atau jika kau tidak bisa menuruti permintaanku yang sesuai isi kontrak. Kau boleh mengakhiri kontrak trainee dan membatalkan kontrak mu sebagai artis di agensi ini. Dan kau juga harus membayar semua kerugian dan biaya yang sudah kami keluarkan selama kau menjadi trainee"_

 _Perkataan sang CEO membuat Oh Sehun bimbang. Apa yang harus dilakukan._

 _Haruskan dia melepaskan Luhan demi cita-citanya ?_

 _"_ _Dunia ini kejam Sehunssi, kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang lain. Kau tidak bisa egois mengharapkan keduanya."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Sehun bingung harus bagaimana, Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan. Namun dia tidak mungkin membiarkan perjuangannya selama ini berakhir sia-sia dan mengecewakan semua orang yang menyayanginya dan selama ini telah mendukungnya._

 _Sehun telah memutuskan untuk melepaskan Luhan._

 _Sehun tau dia akan sangat menyesal nantinya._

 _Luhan yang mengetahui kabar debutnya sang kakak dan kekasih rahasianya benar-benar sangat bahagia. Walaupun Luhan sedikit sedih karena Sehun tidak pernah memberi kabar kepadanya hampir 3 minggu, Luhan yakin Sehun pasti sangat sibuk dan kelelahan sama seperti Oppanya yang mulai jarang pulang. Lusa Sehun dan Oppanya akan debut dan 4 hari lagi Sehun akan Ulang tahun. Luhan sudah menyiapkan kadonya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Luhan belajar merajut sebuah sweater dari Kyungsoo, rencananya sweater tersebut akan dihadiahkan untuk Sehun tanggal 12 nanti. Ah.. Luhan makin tidak sabar._

 _Besok adalah hari debut Sehun, tapi sampai hari ini Sehun masih juga belum membalas satupun pesannya. Luhan sedang bermalas-malasan sambil memeluk sebuah kotak kado berwarna hitam dan diikat dengan sebuat pita berwarna keemasan. Kotak tersebut berisi sweater rajut yang Luhan rajut sendiri selama tiga bulan. Sesekali Luhan melirik ponselnya yang sedari tadi menampakkan layar berwarna hitam. Tiba-tiba layar ponselnya menampilkan sebuah ruang chat yang berasal dari Sehun_

 ** _From_** _:_ _ **Sehunnie Oppa**_

 ** _Luhan, datanglah ke taman._**

 ** _Aku menunggumu_**

 ** _Sekarang._**

 _Tanpa membalas pesan Sehun, Luhan langsung meraih tas selempang yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya dan bergegas menuju taman. Luhan sangat merindukan Oh Sehun._

 _Sesampainya ditaman Luhan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Oh Sehun, namun ada yang janggal. Sehun tak membalas pelukannya. Wajah Sehun sangat datar membuat Luhan mengkerut takut._

 _"_ _Luhan, ayo kita putus"_

 _Sehun berucap sangat pelan, namun ucapan Sehun terdengar bagai petir yang menggelegar. Membuat jantungnya seolah berhenti. Dan udara terasa kosong disekitarnya._

 _"_ _O-Oppa.. apa maksudmu ?"_

 _Luhan semakin sulit berbicara, udara seolah hilang membuatnya seperti tercekik. Matanya perih dipenuhi genangan air mata yang siap meluncur kapan saja._

 _"_ _Kita Putus Luhan. jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi. Jikapun kita bertemu anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal."_

 _Sehun langsung berlalu dari hadapan Luhan. tanpa mengucap satu patah kata pun._

 _"_ _Ani.. Oppa kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Oppa, Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Sehun seolah tuli, dan langsung meninggalkan Luhan tanpa pernah menoleh kebelakang._

 _Sehun mengakhiri semuanya tanpa penjelasan._

 _"_ _Selamat tinggal Luhan"_

 _Setitik air mata terjatuh dipipi Oh Sehun._

 _Luhan yang sangat terpuruk bertekad untuk tetap menjaga cintanya kepada Oh Sehun. Sehun pasti akan kembali padanya suatu saat nanti._

 _Luhan melewati hari-harinya dengan topeng kebahagiaan, namun hatinya tergerogoti oleh semua kenangan indah yang menjadi virus mematikan, menghancurkan hatinya_

 ** _-End Flashback-_**

 **-tobecontinued-**

 **Jangan Lupa Rev/Fol/Fav**

 **HAPPY 5** **TH** **ANNIVERSARY EXO !**

 **Nggak nyangka exo udah 5 tahun aja, dari SMP sampe kuliah masih ditemenin sama EXO.**

 **Kalian jadi exo-l dari kapan guys ?**

 **1.** **Ivy mau ucapin makasih buat yang udah review, follow, dan favorit. Review dari kalian bener-bener bikin Ivy jadi semakin semangat buat nulis.**

 **2.** **Aku tau FF ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Alurnya kecepetan, berbelit-belit, idenya pasaran, typonya bertebaran, dan masih banyak lagi. So… kritik dan saran nya ditunggu. Tapi tolong gunakan kata yang sopan ya.**

 **3.** **Yang mau kenal lebih dekat, PM aja ya.**

 **4.** **Mungkin bakalan slow update, karena Ivy udah mahasiswa semester tua. Dan masih sibuk di Himpunan. Jadi jarang punya waktu buat nulis.**

 **5.** **Balasan Review.**

· LittleOoh : udah dilanjut ya.. makasih udah review

· Nine and ten : maaf ya nggak bisa lanjut cepat. Tapi kedepannya bakal diusahakan fast update. Ivy tampol pakek bibir boleh nggak ? XD . makasih udah review ya.

· Arifahohse , KimaHunhan , LisnaOhLu120 , Seravin509 , ruixi1 , Fe261, .58 , Hannie222 , samiyatuara09 , anak bebek anak rusa , exoxone12, knightwalker314, parkkyura , Rusa Jelek : udah di next ya.. makasih udah review.

· nisaramaidah28 : iyanih, Sehun ngeselin kan. Makasih udah review.

· JunaOh : iya ini repost, sebelumnya per chapternya terlalu pendek. Makasih udah review.

· ElisYe Het : FF ini memeng sudah pernah di post, tapi karena word nya terlalu sedikit per chapternya. Aku rombak lagi dan post ulang. Maaf ya kalau nggak nyaman T.T. makasih udah review.

· Apink464 : yok gampar bareng-bareng. Makasih ya udah review.

Sekali lagi , terimakasih semuanya !


End file.
